Chocolates of Love
by YuriChan220
Summary: Aya and Ai buy some chocolates recommended by Hazuki and Manami. Aya x Ai, Twincest


**Chocolates of Love**

 **Pairing: Aya x Ai**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sono Hanabira or any of its characters.**

It's like any other normal day here at St. Michael's. Aya and Ai, two twin sisters in love are just at the entrance, meeting up with Aya's best friend, Hazuki and her own girlfriend, Manami. However, Ai just inches closer to her little sister while staring daggers at Hazuki.

"Ummm...Ai?" the pig-tailed girl sweat drops.

"Just making sure Hazuki doesn't lay a hand on you, Aya," Ai replies.

"Hey, you know that Hazuki has a girlfriend, so you don't have to worry about it."

"Hnnnnnggg..." Ai grumbles. "You'll probably ignore me when you talk to her."

"Don't be silly," Aya says. "I'm right here next to you."

"Fine..."

Every day has been like this ever since they became a couple. They did some things couples do and shared indirect kisses with one another while eating. It's really a wonderful life for the two of them to make up the times they missed all these years. Aya makes sure that her older sister doesn't feel so alone anymore as well.

"You know..." Hazuki says. "I heard about this new bakery that opened downtown."

"You have?" Aya asks.

"Absolutely," Manami says. "She and I went there first. Bought ourselves a box of chocolates. Heart shaped ones. Just a symbol for our love~"

"Symbol...of love?" Ai repeats as she peeks from behind Aya.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Aya says.

"What? You haven't done it yet?" Manami says. "Hazuki and I share these lovely heart shaped chocolates. You should go there and try them for yourselves." She hands the twins a card that has the address for the bakery. "Make sure you two give out lots of love with those chocolates~"

Aya takes the card and examines it before look up at Manami. Hazuki links arms with her lover and kisses her on the cheek.

"Manami is right. You two should definitely try some~!" the brunette says.

The twins exchange looks and Ai blushes heavily.

"I hate to admit it but...Hazuki's right..." she mutters.

Aya pets her like she's her own kitten. "If you want to go, I'll go too."

"You will!?" Ai beams, her cat-like ears perking up.

"Of course~"

"Good luck~" Hazuki says, waving as she and her girlfriend walk away.

The school day goes by without trouble and pretty soon, the twins are walking hand in hand out downtown, trying to look for the bakery that Hazuki recommended. It wasn't hard to find, really. Aya read the directions carefully and found the right bakery around the corner. When they enter, the smell of chocolates immediately fills their nostrils. Ai takes a whiff and sighs with bliss.

"Haaaah~" she says. "So good~!"

"Mmmm...it is~!" Aya agrees. "So much chocolate to buy. But...we need to find those heart shaped chocolates Manami-san told us about."

"Wouldn't that be the one right here?" Ai points to the large heart shaped box containing about a dozen chocolates inside.

Honestly, the twin's mouths are drooling right now just looking at it. Aya takes the box and immediately pays for the item. Ai just can't wait to get home so she can share those chocolates with her one and only little sister.

When they get to their bedroom, they shut the door behind them and Aya takes the box of chocolates out from the plastic bag. She places it between them as they sit on their knees, staring at those chocolates.

"Alright, let's eat them~!" Aya starts to dive right in, but Ai gently puts a hand on hers.

"Wait," Ai says. "Remember what Manami-san told us? Those are the symbols of love. We need eat them right."

"And how?"

"Ehehe~!" Ai takes one of the chocolates, puts it in her mouth and leans in.

Aya now gets the message. She nods and leans the rest of the way, taking the other half of the chocolate and the two bite into it. The chocolatey flavor spreads inside their mouths as they chew and swallow.

"Mmmm~!" both of them hum at the magnificent taste.

"Want another one?" Ai asks.

"Oh, yes, but this time," Aya takes the chocolate. "I'm leading."

"Whatever you say, Aya~"

The two share the one piece of chocolate once again, chew on it and then share a tiny kiss with one another. They can do this all night if they wish.

About 10 minutes later, they ate about 5 chocolates and decide to take a breather for a moment. Aya and Ai look at each other, smiling as they embrace one another.

"Hazuki and Manami weren't kidding," Aya says.

"I know," Ai says. "One of the best chocolates they recommended."

They press foreheads against each other, closing their eyes with small smiles before Ai speaks.

"But you know...we don't have to rely on chocolates for our love," she says. "Our bond has been stronger already. When we confessed our love for each other. And we are working hard to make up those times we missed all these years. So, it's fine."

"You're right," Aya agrees. "Chocolates or not, we still love each other. That's all that matters."

Both the twins giggle, nuzzle each other's noses and then, lock lips with one another. They are grateful for Hazuki and Manami's advice, but for them, they can do whatever they please to make their bond even stronger.


End file.
